Caesar Salad
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: Ty does the mistake of buying Tinka a salad for lunch. "Why do you look so mad?" "You. Bought. Me. A. Salad?" Tynka, hints of DeCe and Runther. ONE-SHOT.


_**Hola! This is a one-shot I came up with which I randomly imagined out of nowhere in the middle of the night. So you should enjoy! By the way, whoever reads my other FanFics, you should know… Giving Up = hiatus. I'm focusing in different projects, something I should have done before. So… yeah. Enjoy, I guess. It's mostly dialogue, BTW, so not many descriptions.**_

* * *

"Ty," Tinka calls out.

"Yes, Tinka?" her boyfriend replies.

"Get me something to eat?" the blonde asks.

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because you're my boyfriend. And boyfriends buy their girlfriends food."

"But—"

"I don't have any money with me. So I'm asking you to buy me a meal. Now."

"Okay, okay!" he exclaims when she gives him the Look. "Just wait."

"Hey hey hey!" Rocky exclaims, sliding into one of the round, white and circular seat. Tinka gives her the slightest of smile. "How's the relationship wih Ty?"

"You mean the one you don't understand?"

The brunette giggles slightly. "That's the one."

Ty finally comes with something to eat."Here you go."

Tinka gapes at him, her expression showing disbelief. The girl was too shocked, not to mention _mega_ pissed.

"Why do you look so mad?"

"You. Bought. Me. A. Salad?" she manages to utter through gritted teeth, her fists clenching into tight fists, making the blonde's knuckles bone-white.

"Ugh!" she exclaims, taking the plastic container and dumps the contents on his head.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"I seriously don't!"

"Then figure it out and talk to me when you do!" She stormed off, leaving Ty with a chicken salad on his head.

"Why, Ty? Why?" Rocky exclaims just as CeCe comes in with Deuce and Gunther.

As soon as they saw the food matted on his face, she rolls her eyes and asks, "What did he do this time?"

"He bought Tinka a salad." The redhead smacks Ty upside the head after Rocky explains.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For buying her a salad, you dumbass!"

" I cannot believe you just did that," Gunther mutters.

"Someone mind explaining?" Deuce asks, looking down. "I'm lost."

"What a surprise, Deuce. What a surprise."

The rest of them ignored the two boys. "Ty, buying your girlfriend, or any girl at all, a salad is one of the worst things humanly possible," his little sister explains.

"Okay, now you're exaggerating."

"It's very disrespectful," CeCe states.

"WHY? Tell me why! Why is she suddenly acting like some drama queen?!"

Gunther face palms. "It's basically a way to tell a girl to go lose some weight because you think they're obese."

"But she loves salads! She eats those all the time! And she's fine already, I don't want her to lose weight!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, but the fact that _you_ gave her one? It's when a guy does it, not when they want one themselves," Rocky says.

"Yep," Gunther agrees. And then the blond hits Ty.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?"

"For hurting my sister." And then he does it again.

"Ow! What about that one?"

"For being a moron," Gunther replies with a shrug. And he slaps his head a third time.

"Okay, now what was that for?" Rocky asks him this time with slight amusement.

"Nothing," he says. "I just like hitting him."

"We all do. And Deuce, you buy me a salad even _once_ unless I ask you to then you won't be living to see the day of light," CeCe threatened.

The Latino gulps. "Never. You're perfect."

"Aww." She pecks him on the lips and averts her gaze to Ty with a glare.

He sighs. "I still think she's being a drama queen." Gunther smacks Ty on the head once again.

"And that," - He points to Ty - "was for underestimating a girl's sensitivity. Especially my twin's. You better watch it."

"Wow. Who knew you could be so protective?" Rocky says in mock amazement.

"It's a twin thing." He looks at Ty. "You do shower on a regular basis, right?" the blond suddenly asks.

"Yes…?"

"Good," Guther says, plucking a piece of grilled chicken off his face and then eats it. "This is good, what kind is it?"

"Oh, chicken caesar. Why?" Ty replies. Rocky takes a lettuce.

"Huh. It is good. The perfect amount of dressing."

"Well," Deuce says, "they're known for their salads." He looks at Ty. "You might want to wash that out…"

"I know." And Ty runs to the bathroom to clean his (perfect) face and (awesome) hair.

* * *

"Ow, woman! Are you trying to squeeze my guts out?"

"That would actually be so cool…" CeCe mumbles.

Rocky knocks the door to no response. CeCe rolls her eyes and pounds on it instead.

"Open the door Gunther!" she exclaims.

"Why are you here?" Ty asks Rocky.

"I told you. I have to get something from Gunther," she responds with an annoyed voice. The boy finally opens the door.

"Tinka?" he states knowingly. "Warning. Approach with extreme care and caution." CeCe drags Ty to her room.

"Tinka?" CeCe calls out.

"What?" the blonde snaps back.

"Let me in!" Tinka yanks the door open and the moment she sees her frenemy and her boyfriend (who she's really mad with), she tries to slam it shut again but Ty stops it with his foot before she gets the chance. The redhead pushes it open and comes inside, bringing Ty along. Tinka crosses her arm over her chest.

"What do you want?" she asks Ty and CeCe in a clipped and brisk tone.

She squeezes his arm, making him cry out in pain. "I'm sorry I bought you a salad!" CeCe tightens her grip. "Ah! I didn't know it was rude!" She starts digging her nails. "Oh my God, CeCe! You're perfect just the way you are! Anyone would be a moron to think you're fat!" Ty finally manages to get his arm free from his friend's death grip, rubbing it gingerly and wincing in pain every once in a while.

CeCe smirks. "Well, my work is done." With that, she walks off.

"Get me an icepack?" Ty calls out.

"No!"

His girl blinks a couple times. And then frowns a bit. "I'm still mad at you," she states, plopping down her bed.

He sits beside her. "C'mon! I really didn't know!"

"I don't forgive that easy. You have to do better."

"How about this? You are not obese and if anyone says that they will deeply regret it. You're prefect."

That did it, Tinka Hessenheffer isn't the sappy romantic kind of girl but even she cannot resist from smiling. "Aww, come here," she says as she pulls him for a kiss.

Once thy pull away, Ty smirks. "Ooh. Did you eat pickles?"

"It… I just… shut up. And don't ruin the moment." They start kissing again only to be interrupted by their respective siblings after.

"Hey Tinka, I'm just—" Gunther stops short once he sees them kissing. "Going to Crusty's with…"

Rocky pulls him away. "Let them be."

"Gunther, can I have an icepack?"

"No!"

"Really?" Ty mutters. He looks at his girlfriend with pleading eyes, who rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

"I'll get it."

* * *

_**Aww, the ending was very cheesy. But cheese is good! We all need that once in a while. I just randomly got the idea out of nowhere. Okay, I read a Bade FanFic with the same thing. It's called "Beck buys Jade a salad" and it's short and sweet. I'm going to write a one-shot for each RTD couple and the official food for each one will be mentioned (Tynka's is pickles).**_

_**Peace!**_

_**Liz**_


End file.
